Love It with Chopin
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Singkatnya, Sakura merasa bosan. Sasuke juga terlihat jenuh. Lantas, mereka sama-sama melampiaskannya lewat lagu seperti yang dilakukan tokoh-tokoh fiksi buatan mereka. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**Love It with Chopin**

**.**

_Naruto adalah milik __Masashi Kishimoto__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, K+, Romance

© kazuka, february 20th, 2014

untuk **SasuSaku Fanday 2014**

**.**

"_Singkatnya, Sakura merasa bosan. Sasuke juga terlihat jenuh. Lantas, mereka sama-sama melampiaskannya lewat lagu seperti yang dilakukan tokoh-tokoh fiksi buatan mereka."_

**.**

Semua aspek hidup adalah kurva. Turun, naik. Contoh: kesehatan. Kadang kesehatan menurun, kadang kesehatan berada di titik tertinggi hingga seseorang lupa betapa menderitanya dia ketika sakit. Sebuah hubungan tentu tak lepas juga dari sifat utama dari seluruh aspek kehidupan tersebut. Jadi, hukum ini tetap berlaku. Kadang bosan, kadang rasa sayang memuncak, kadang muak, kadang rindu, kadang hambar, kadang manis luar biasa, imbang.

Mengakulah, pasti pernah mengalaminya, karena memang hidup tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi datar agar manusia tak bosan menapak di jalan kehidupan.

Haruno Sakura pernah mengalaminya. Oh, tidak—dia sedang mengalaminya.

Tiga tahun telah dilewati dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang, dia merasa sedang berada di titik terbawah kurva. Bosan.

Faktor pendukungnya banyak. Mereka sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Padahal, mereka sama-sama mengajar di sekolah musik yang sama. Tetapi jadwal kuliah mereka makin memadat pula, jadi mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat di sekolah.

Lalu ... komunikasi yang jarang. Dan juga, Sakura mulai sering mendapati Sasuke berinteraksi dengan cukup intens dengan beberapa wanita berlainan. Padahal, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe dingin yang amat jarang memulai suatu percakapan. Entah karena pemuda itu telah mengubah cara pergaulannya, atau karena ada alasan lain, Sakura tak tahu.

Kalaupun ada komunikasi, isinya basi. Datar. Hanya berpusat di sekitar pertanyaan yang tak jauh-jauh dari 'sedang apa?', 'sudah makan?' dan sejenisnya.

Ya, Sakura benar-benar jenuh.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura menapaki koridor dengan langkah cepat. Kalau bukan karena barang yang tertinggal itu adalah dompetnya, dia tak akan sudi kembali lagi ke lantai tiga dengan menaiki tangga—karena lift-nya sedang dalam perbaikan.

Ruang piano, dia ingat, dia meninggalkan dompetnya di sana ketika mengajar. Semoga bendanya masih ada.

Sakura mencoba membuka pintunya dengan kunci cadangan yang memang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Ah, ternyata tak terkunci, Sakura baru menyadarinya setelah tahu bahwa putaran kuncinya tak berfungsi.

Ada orang di dalam.

Sasuke.

"Hn. Kutunggu. Hm, Yuka, tolong kabari murid kelas _cello_ juga. Kutunggu. Hn."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Sasuke segera menutup telepon, lalu memandang pada Sakura. Hanya pandangan tanpa pelengkap berupa kata-kata.

"Yuka, ya?" Sakura menuju meja guru. "Kurasa kau sekarang makin sering berinteraksi dengan orang lain, terlebih wanita."

Sasuke mendelik.

"Apa kau bosan denganku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendengus. Pelan.

"Kalau 'ya', berarti kita impas. Sama. Karena aku juga."

Sakura menemukan dompetnya, dan Sasuke diam saja—tidak mau menanggapi dengan cara apapun. Sakura pun memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tas.

Sesaat, matanya tertumbuk pada salah satu benda yang mengisi tasnya. Sebuah novel.

_Mi to the Fa: Melody of the Love Chain. Novel Kolaborasi dari Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke._

Rasa kesal serta jenuhnya luntur sesaat ketika memandang benda itu. Ah, itu novel buatan mereka berdua, berhasil terbit tahun lalu setelah mengalami banyak kemacetan dalam pembuatannya selama satu tahun sebelumnya. Mereka yang mengetiknya bergantian, ide dasarnya pun disatukan bersama-sama. Novel itu sempat cukup _booming_ setelah diterbitkan karena orang-orang antusias dengan novel yang dibuat oleh sepasang kekasih yang berlatar pekerjaan dan pendidikan musik itu.

Saking sayangnya, Sakura sering sekali membawanya kemanapun. Boleh membanggakan diri? Ini adalah _masterpiece_ dirinya dan Sasuke.

Masa-masa indah itu ... membuat hati Sakura merasa tercubit. Kemana perginya masa-masa indah itu? Kebersamaan yang dipunya ketika menggarap novel itu?

Waktu banyak mengubah hal-hal dalam kehidupan. Kebosanan salah satunya, Sakura mempertanyakan—kenapa ini harus terjadi dan tak bisa dicegah? Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Dia menutup tasnya, berpikir bahwa pulang adalah hal terbaik agar pikirannya lebih lega.

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkah keluar, terdengar bunyi hujan yang deras menyerbu tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pulang jika keadaan cuaca seburuk ini."

Sakura mendengus. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kalimat Sasuke benar. Meski agak kesal, dia akhirnya duduk pada salah satu kursi di sana. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan rasa gusar yang nyata.

Tensi suasana di situ benar-benar tidak enak.

Sakura pun mengeluarkan biola dari tasnya yang lain, yang sedari tadi tersampir di pundak kirinya. Bermain musik adalah pelariannya. Ketimbang ditelan oleh kakunya suasana yang menggelikan antara sepasang manusia yang hubungannya telah meregang ini, bukan?

Sakura adalah guru spesialis biola, dan Sasuke piano. Meski mereka bisa memainkan alat lain, tetap saja, mereka paling menghayati alat musik favorit masing-masing itu.

Sakura mulai memainkannya. Dia benar-benar bisa menciptakan emosi bagi setiap pendengar setiap dia menggesek senar biolanya. Dan tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Baru satu menit lebih sedikit, Sakura langsung menghentikan permainannya. Dia bisa menangkap ekspresi bingung dari wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu seolah mempertanyakan sesuatu. Kedua alis Sakura terangkat. "Merasa familiar?"

Kerut kening Sasuke makin menajam.

"Aku memainkan lagu yang sesuai dengan perasaan," Sakura pun membuka tas tangannya, diambilnya novel mereka, kemudian melemparkannya ke meja di sebelah tempat ia duduk. Agak kasar. "Nih, kalau kau lupa."

"Chopin. Nocturne Op. 48 no. 2," ucap Sasuke lancar tanpa membuka novel yang dilemparkan Sakura. "Bab 5. Zelivta, yang sedang bosan menunggu keputusan Earl, memainkan lagu itu."

Sakura mendelik. "Baguslah kalau kau ingat."

Sasuke membuka penutup piano di hadapannya. Dia sempat memainkannya sebelum Sakura datang. Jemari Sasuke mulai lincah berlarian di atas tuts. Dia tak mau memandang pada Sakura sama sekali.

Sakura, tanpa sadar, menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Chopin. Scherzo no. 1 B mayor."

Tentu dia ingat lagu ini. Lagu ini adalah musik yang juga dia dan Sasuke masukkan ke dalam cerita fiksi mereka. Dan indikasinya tidakkah sesuatu yang baik.

"Musik yang dimainkan Zelivta ketika dia marah pada Earl yang sempat mengkhianatinya. Bab sebelas. Bagian tengah."

Sasuke berhenti memainkannya, tangannya pun tersilang di depan dada. Tatapannya dingin sekali.

Ini artinya Sasuke benar-benar marah, sebab Sakura ingat persis, dialah yang mengetik bagian itu, dan dia masih ingat bagaimana dia menggambarkan kemarahan Zelivta, sang tokoh utama.

"Kaumarah, Sasuke-_kun_? Hanya karena aku bilang aku bosan denganmu kaulangsung marah? Berapa umurmu, memangnya?"

"Kaumasih bisa mengungkapkannya dengan cara lain."

"Lantas apa? Apa aku harus merengek secara kekanakan padamu dan bilang bahwa aku ingin dimanja, merengek minta hal-hal baru darimu biar tak terlalu bosan? Menjijikkan."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan ke piano. Kalimat Sakura tak diindahkannya. Seakan bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kaubanyak berubah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sekarang lebih sering berbicara pada wanita lain. Kaujadi lebih senang berorganisasi di kampus. Kaujadi sedikit lebih ramah pada orang lain."

"Apa perubahan itu terlihat buruk di matamu?"

"Aku membaca itu sebagai tanda bahwa kau bosan denganku. Kautidak sama lagi dengan yang dulu. Kautidak ingin bersamaku lagi. Kau—"

Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dengan menekan salah satu tuts. Sakura terdiam. Ketika Sasuke sadar bahwa dia berhasil membungkam Sakura, segera dia lanjutkan permainan musiknya.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendengus. Dia membalas dendam, dia potong permainan Sasuke dengan bersuara lantang menyebutkan lagunya, menyaingi rinai hujan yang sudah semakin menderas, "Etude Op. 25 no. 2. Lagu kedua yang dimainkan Zelivta ketika dia marah pada Earl, setelah dia menemukan catatan kebencian Earl padanya di bab dua belas. Kaumemang marah, ya, 'kan Sasuke-_kun_? Tidak bisakah kaujujur saja dan mengungkapkannya langsung, biar kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat?"

Yang menjawab hanyalah permainan musik yang bertempo cepat itu, seakan Sasuke menumpahkan seluruh emosinya lewat ini. Lagu ini membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga untuk memainkannya.

"Bicaralah, Sasuke-_kun_! Bicara! Katakan semuanya! Kausekarang sudah bisa berbicara pada lebih banyak wanita dengan bebas, kenapa malah tidak bisa bicara soal isi hatimu padaku?" Sakura menghardik, kelopak matanya merendah, mengarahkan tatapan geram untuk Sasuke. "Kau berubah, tapi kenapa tetap saja tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan baik? Harusnya kaujuga sudah bisa mengubah kebiasaanmu itu."

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya secara mendadak. "Kukira kita sudah pernah sepakat untuk tidak membahas kekurangan masing-masing secara kasar."

"Oh, benarkah? Bagus kalau kaumasih ingat dengan beberapa kesepakatan kita," Sakura pun menaruh biolanya di pundak. Setelah satu tarikan napas dan pejaman mata yang agak lama, Sakura menggesek biolanya.

Mata Sasuke memicing ketika dia sadar dia mengenali intro musik ini. Musik yang memberikan kesan menyayat hati baginya—dia dan Sakura juga memasukkan ini ke dalam novel mereka. Sasuke yang mengetiknya, dan dia ingat bagaimana perasaan hatinya ketika menghayati lagu ini sambil mengetikkan bagian itu.

Bibir pemuda itu berbisik pelan, "Nocturne Op. 9 no. 1."

Sasuke berdiri, langsung mengalungkan tali ransel ke pundaknya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, seolah tak peduli pada Sakura, seolah keberadaan gadis itu tak ada. Dia bahkan tidak menutup piano tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke pulang tanpa pamit. Sakura lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya—kali ini lebih keras, air mata pun perlahan meleleh di pipinya. Dia rindu, rindu saat-saat dahulu, semua adegan manis yang mereka mainkan dalam drama kehidupan cinta mereka. Iya, dia bosan, tapi dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Ia tak ingin melepas, namun sudah bosan dijerat dengan ikatan cinta yang tak punya perkembangan.

Nocturne op 9 no. 1, lagu terakhir yang dipersembahkan Zelivta pada Earl sebelum mereka putus. Singkatnya, itu lagu putusnya ikatan Zelivta dan Earl.

Sakura masih menangis bahkan ketika hujan telah reda.

Sasuke tidak kembali.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Malamnya, sempat Sakura merenung sesaat sebelum tidur.

Apa ini artinya dia dan Sasuke telah putus? Lelaki itu langsung pergi bahkan sebelum lagu kesedihan dari pasangan yang putus di novel buatan mereka itu selesai dimainkan Sakura.

Sakura memijat keningnya. Ia cukup sering berselisih dengan Sasuke hanya karena miskomunikasi sebelum ini, namun yang kali ini yang paling membingungkan. Gantung. Masalah ini seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik—ya, kalau mereka melakukannya dengan kepala dingin.

Mereka seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa, ya, Sakura paham itu, dan cukup menyesali kejadian tadi sore.

Ah, besok dia akan bertemu Sasuke lagi di tempat mengajar. Sakura berharap dia bisa langsung meluruskan dan merundingkan beberapa hal. Dia tahu bahwa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak membiarkan masalah terjadi berlarut-larut dan perang dingin terjadi secara berkepanjangan. Sakura sadar bahwa dia bukan anak kecil yang manja dan menjaga gengsi.

Semua karena dia masih sayang Sasuke, sebenarnya.

Sakura pun memejamkan mata, ingin segera menjelang hari esok agar dia bisa menemui Sasuke dan menyelesaikan masalah agar dia bisa lega.

_Hm, bagaimana kalau ternyata di benar-benar sudah bosan denganmu, Sakura?_—_Inner_-nya berbicara.

Lalu meminta putus.

Sakura sudah yakin bahwa dia tak akan menangis ketika tidur, namun, tetes air mata itu jatuh juga ketika dia sudah setengah jalan dibawa oleh kantuk.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura tak bisa sungguh-sungguh berkonsentrasi mengajar. Untung saja, kelas biola yang hari ini muridnya tak begitu banyak jadi dia tak perlu terlalu repot.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar sudah menganggap bahwa mereka putus? Sudah berakhir? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia terlanjur sayang, dia telah terlanjur merajut banyak mimpi bersama Sasuke, tentu dia tak ingin itu semua hancur begitu saja. Sakura menyesali banyak hal. Kenapa kemarin dia begitu emosi? Kalau mereka benar-benar putus, Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ah, bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Dia harus menanyakannya, membahasnya, agar tak ada lagi dugaan yang menyesatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia dan Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi, bukan? Kalaupun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Sakura akan meyakinkan bahwa dia masih sangat menyayangi pemuda itu dan tidak ingin putus.

Ya, dia memang keras kepala.

Dia takkan tahu apapun, takkan bisa menebak apapun selain berbicara langsung. Karena ... Sasuke memang susah ditebak.

Mereka sudah berkali-kali melewati berbagai pertengkaran, dan mereka berhasil membereskannya. Tiga tahun menjadi kekasih bukannya tidak berarti apa-apa. Mereka telah menjadi dewasa dalam berpikir, salah satunya karena hubungan ini.

**.**

**.**

Sakura tengah menyiapkan diri dan kata-kata ketika salah satu muridnya menarik tangannya, "Sakura-_neechan_, Sakura-_neechan_ ikut aku, yuk!"

"Eeh, kemana, Sacchan? Sakura-_neechan_ ada perlu dengan seseorang—mau membicarakan sesuatu. Nanti saja, ya? Setelah urusanku selesai. Tidak akan lama, kok."

Tapi anak itu memaksa, "Sebentaaar saja, ya, Sakura-_neechan_?"

"Tapi—"

Anak itu tak menyerah, dia langsung menyeret guru yang sudah dia anggap kakak sendiri itu.

"Sacchan, pelan-pelan!"

Anak itu tak menggubris. Sambil berlari, dia membawa Sakura melewati lorong demi lorong dan akhirnya sampai di depan ruang musik III.

Sacchan langsung membukakan pintu.

Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah Sasuke di depan _grand_ piano hitam di depan kelas. Mata Sakura membulat. Dia mulai bisa mencium suatu aroma rencana yang mencurigakan. Entah dalam artian positif atau negatif, Sakura tak mampu menerka.

Sasuke menekan nada Fa, seakan itu adalah aba-aba.

Ternyata, ada dua puluh orang murid di sana—kelas penuh, begitu yang Sakura lihat saat dia melongok—dan mulai bermain musik setelah ada perintah dari Sasuke. Ada tiga orang bermain piano, lima keyboard, dua _cello_, lima biola, tiga harmonika dan dua seruling yang menyertai Sasuke.

Mata Sakura mulai berhenti berkedip ketika dia sadar lagu apa yang sedang dipandu Sasuke.

"Ini 'kan ... Waltz no. 1 Op. 18 E flat ..."

Harmonisasi karya Chopin itu begitu manis untuk level kemampuan anak-anak umur sepuluh tahun yang dilatih Sasuke itu.

"Bab enam belas akhir ..." Sakura bergumam.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu hanya terdiam sampai lagunya dipotong Sasuke dan murid-muridnya di menit ketiga dengan improvisasi penyelesaian yang halus.

Itu lagu dimana Zelivta jatuh cinta lagi pada Earl setelah mereka putus, Zelivta menyaksikan Earl menolong adik dan ibunya dari sebuah kejahatan di pentas drama kota, lalu dia menemukan foto dirinya masih tersimpan di kamar Earl, dipajang dengan rapi di samping tempat tidur.

"Semua dipersilahkan pulang," ucapan Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang melamun membayangkan cerita karangannya itu.

Murid-murid Sasuke pulang dengan langkah seribu, seolah paham bahwa kedua guru mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara serius tanpa terusik.

Semuanya melewati Sakura sambil menyapa ramah, namun Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum dan salam singkat karena tatapan dingin Sasuke sedang membiusnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, kedua tangannya terselip di saku.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar Nocturne Op. 9 no. 1 lagi. Cukup wujudkan itu di dalam fiksi. Jangan pernah jadi Zelivta di bab lima belas. Jangan pernah mainkan lagu itu untukku."

Sasuke ternyata melewati Sakura.

"Besok jam setengah sembilan, di tempat kita pertama kali menciptakan Zelivta, Earl dan Dylan."

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan. Baru Sakura ingat, lelaki itu masih punya kelas setelah ini.

Mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun sore ini, tetapi Sakura puas.

Waltz no. 1 Op. 18 E flat adalah lagu Zelivta yang kembali dimabuk cintanya Earl, Sasuke sengaja memainkan itu untuknya—membuat Sakura tahu satu hal.

Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan lagi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tempat itu adalah tempat kencan langganan mereka, yang di sanalah mereka berdua pertama kali mencetuskan ide untuk membuat novel perdana mereka. Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke, Sasuke punya jam mengajar yang baru berakhir lima belas menit sebelum janji mereka itu. Sakura memakluminya.

Kata pertama yang diungkapkan Sakura ketika pemuda itu telah duduk di hadapannya adalah, "Maaf."

"Lupakan."

"Oke—terima kasih," Sakura menarik napas, kemudian menahannya, "Tapi sungguh, Sasuke-_kun_ ... aku bosan dengan hubungan ini. Aku jenuh. Kurasa aku butuh hal baru tapi ... itu bukan berarti aku mau putus—aku sudah sangat menyayangimu, tapi ... yeah, aku bosan dengan suasana di antara kita. Aku ingin hal baru—tapi tetap menjalaninya bersamamu. Yah, kau pasti paham. Bosan adalah naluri alamiah. Otak jeniusmu pasti bisa melogikakannya."

"... Aku mengerti," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Dia pun melihat ke arah lain. Matanya bertumbukan dengan seorang _waiter_, ketika itulah dia langsung mengangguk.

Musik jazz yang tadi dimainkan tiba-tiba berganti. Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tunggu ... ini Chopin," Sakura memejamkan matanya, tangannya seolah refleks bermain-main di udara, seolah ada piano imajiner di sana. "Ini tidak ada di novel ... tapi aku pernah mendengarnya. Tunggu, apa, ya ... oh! Ini Etude—bagaimana aku bisa lupa, astaga, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak bermain dengan Beethoven."

Kalau sudah bertemu musik, Sakura bisa lupa masalahnya. Ya, saat inilah contohnya.

"Etude Op. 10 no. 3," Sasuke melengkapi. "Sebelum mati, Dylan bermaksud memainkan lagu ini dengan biola untuk Zelivta di taman ketika mereka kencan, lalu menawarkan Zelivta untuk ikut bersamanya belajar ke Soviet."

Sakura tertegun sebentar. Ya, ia ingat itu, Dylan adalah kekasih Zelivta, mantan sahabat Earl, yang akhirnya mati bunuh diri karena masalah keluarga. "Aku ingat bagian itu," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi lagu ini tidak ada di adegannya."

"Aku menghilangkannya."

"Oh—"

"Kemudian aku juga bermaksud membuat adegan Earl mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk Zelivta."

"Tapi kaubatalkan? Kau aneh, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau tahu fakta tentang lagu ini?"

"Eh—ada ceritanya?"

"Chopin jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita sebelum dia pindah dari Polandia, lantas dia menciptakan ini. Nama wanitanya Konstancja Gladkowska."

Sakura terkejut. "Aku baru tahu ..."

"Earl tidak jadi mempersembahkan lagu ini pada Zelivta, namun biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu."

Lagu itu terus dimainkan si pemusik restoran, mengiringi senyum yang perlahan-lahan terbentuk di wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Aku tahu kaubosan," Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil menyesap teh merah yang telah dingin, yang dipesankan Sakura sebelum dia datang. "Dan kaubutuh hal baru."

"Aa, itu—"

"Mempelajari alat musik baru?" tawar Sasuke. "Bersama-sama. Itu akan mendatangkan suasana yang lain. Kita berdua bisa membunuh kejenuhan dengan melakukan hal yang belum pernah kita sentuh."

"Boleh, boleh! Alat musik apa itu? Tentu aku mau—eh, tapi kita makin sibuk, Sasuke-_kun_ ... kuliah dan mengajar, itu ..."

"Ya. Tapi itu bisa diatasi. Kita tidak mengajar tiap hari."

"Ya juga sih—ah, karena melakukannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_, tidak apa-apa deh tambah sibuk," Sakura tersenyum jahil. Aha, mood baiknya telah kembali. "Alat musik apa?"

"Sesuatu yang berasal dari Indonesia. Menarik, merdu."

Pertanyaan Sakura terwakili dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Angklung."

"Aku tahu itu! Ah, aku juga suka, Sasuke-_kun_! Sungguh, aku ingin mempelajari itu dari dulu. Aku senang mendengarnya, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganmu."

"Tapi hanya bisa sepuluh hari."

"Eh—yah ... ah, ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku bisa. Kapan mulainya?"

"Nanti," Sasuke pun merogoh sakunya. "Ketika kita bulan madu ke negara itu. Sekarang, menikahlah dulu denganku."

Etude Op. 10 no. 3 diputar ulang dari awal, menemani ekspresi terkejut Sakura yang bertahan sekian lama bahkan ketika kotak merah beludru itu sudah disodorkan Sasuke untuknya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang mengkilat di dalamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sementara mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk sebelum tetes pertama jatuh dari matanya.

Salah satu solusi untuk kebosanan itu adalah hal yang baru dan lebih menantang, bukan? Siapa bilang menikah bukan tantangan? Itu adalah fase baru dimana sepasang manusia akan memainkan banyak lagu baru di pentas kehidupan baru mereka. Secara berpasangan, tentunya, dan mereka harus menyelaraskan melodinya agar pertunjukan tetap sukses sampai akhir pentas kehidupan.

Sasuke tak keberatan untuk bermusik di panggung kehidupan bersama Sakura—dan Sakura tentunya menyetujuinya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ... hai. saya kangen SS. sobs. selamat merayakan SSFD! ah, nggak kerasa dari kali pertama aku ikut SSFD—rasanya itu tahun 2010, deh, diajak oleh kenalan baru dari fandom Naruto. ini sudah kali kelima, ya? woa, jaya teruslah SSFD dan terutama pairnya sendiri, SasuSaku! /o/ semoga jadi canon ya nanti, biar penantian kita mendapat balasan yang setimpal hehe. aamiin.

something is confusing? oke, yang pertengkaran di awal itu, ceritanya sasuke-sakura mengekspresikan kemarahan sesuai dengan lagu-lagu yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa zelivta-earl. got it? ok, trims sudah membaca! o/ o ya, aku bukan orang dengan latar belakang musik. aku harus riset dulu buat lagu-lagu chopin yang kumasukkan di sini. semoga tidak ada yang salah. mohon koreksinya kalau ada yang keliru, ya :D


End file.
